Caught In The Act
by Lcglee
Summary: When Finn and Noah come to Kurt's house to find him with Karofsky. Who will he pick? Who pill be heart broken? Will anyone be picked?


**This is my first story ever(to be put on FF). Short chapter I know *bows head in shame* but if you guys like it I will make longer chapters and update more so R&R **

* * *

><p>I am Kurt Hummel. I have dated every guy (except the teachers I mean come on I have standards) at school. I am currently dating the three most popular, sexy, and ripped football players at McKinley High; Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and David Karofsky. Now before you call me a heartless cheater I want you to know that I love them all but, just because I love them doesn't mean I'm in love with them. So this is my story.<p>

David and I are on my bed snuggling. He will never admit it but he's a huge cuddle-slut. We're lying down facing each other. No words gave to be spoken for it to feel comfortable. Very few chaste kisses are exchanged but the love is still there.

"I love you so much Kurt and I love how we can just lay here and not have to say anything to let each other know that we're here for the other," Dave said with a small smile that melted my heart.

"I love you too," is my only reply. I give him another kiss when the worst possible thing happens. Finn and Noah walk down the stairs to find me rapped in another boys arms.

"What the hell Hummel! Your cheating on me?" Noah screamed looking hurt.

"Kurt what is Noah talking about and why are you in bed with Karofsky?" Finn asked.

"He's dating me. We've been together for two months," Noah replied.

I looked back at David. He had silent tears streaming down his beautiful face."David baby please just listen," I tried.

"Kurt no I... I just can't right now," he jumps off the bed, runs out of the house, starts his car, and leaves.

"Kurt god dammit what the hell is going on!" Finn yelled.

"I... I am... well was... dating you, Noah, and David at the same time," I reply shyly.

"Ok you know what me and Finn are gonna leave you alone and tomorrow at school you are gonna pick who you love more between the three of us. Come on Finn grab your stuff were leaving," and in 10 minuets they were out of the door.

I ran to my bed and collapsed in a crying heap. An hour later the tears subsided but I could still feel the salty tracks streaking my cheeks. I didn't do my skin care regimen that night and fell asleep thinking about Dave.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see when I walk up to the school the next day is a group of jocks waiting by the door. In that group was Dave, Finn, and Noah. When I saw them I knew what I had to do.<p>

"Hey! Karofsky!" I yelled walking up to the group. I pushed between Azimio and some other football player with a mullet and walked up strait to David.

"Ay Hummel wha-mmph," he started but I kissed him effectively cutting him off. He wasn't complaining. Just as he started to kiss back I pulled away earning a growl of protest from the burley footballer.

"You. I pick you David. I'm sorry I was a jerk and cheated on you. It will never happen again. I am just _so_ sorry," I said hugging him waiting for him to reply.

"It's ok Kurt you-"

"No it's not ok. I hurt you, Finn, and Noah. You didn't deserve that. Neither of you guys did. I am just _so so _sorry," I said again. I looked at Finn and Noah, both with their heads down not wanting to see me pick Dave over them. I couldn't stand their faces any longer. I grabbed Dave and pulled him inside the building.

"Ok what was up with you trying to dislocate my arm back there?" he asked once i puled him into an empty classroom.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do that in front of them," I replied looking at my feet.

"You still love them don't you?" Dave asked hugging me.

"No. That's the sad part. I've told them I loved them but I really don't. They deserve better than me. You do too," I mumbled the last part still looking at the floor.

"Kurt don't say that. It's not-"

"Not what David? Not true? I cheated on you! I-I should just live alone for the rest of my life. I'm a terrible person and I... I just can't hurt you again. I'm sorry I just can't."

"But Kurt you just said!"

"I know what i said Karofsky! But I cant, just accept that," then I was gone. I closed the door and left the most wonderful thing in my life behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I know how short it is but i realli wanted to just go ahead and put it up to see if anybody wanted me to continue it<strong>

**R&R**

**LCGlee**


End file.
